<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>出轨以后 by Kyokusyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761209">出轨以后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu'>Kyokusyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>旧时光 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shinhwa (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, M/M, OOC属于我, Real Person Slash - Freeform, RicMin, Wandy, jinsung, 他们不属我, 出轨文, 斜线有意义</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我喜欢翻云覆雨的性爱。可是，我之所以会感到不满足，是因为我的心没有任何感受。<br/>不满足的，不是身体，是心欲求不满。</p><p>“我受不了一个人。”<br/>“……再说一次。”<br/>“不要。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongwan/Lee Sunho | Andy, Mun Junghyuk | Eric/Lee Minwoo, Mun Junghyuk | Eric/Park Siyeon | Xiyeon, Park Choongjae | Junjin/Shin Hyesung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>旧时光 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030755</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※我对朴诗研没有任何恶意，也不是Anti。在这里她的角色完全是剧情需要。<br/>※警告⚠️：跟标题一样，出轨文。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>首尔秋天的夜晚是凉爽怡人的。今晚的月亮很圆很漂亮，风也冰凉的恰到好处，屋子里不需要开暖气或者空调，温度刚刚好，如此迷人的夜晚正适合情侣们打情骂俏，或者做一些健康的床上运动……可是——<br/><br/>“今天我……没有那个心情。”玟雨坐在客厅的矮桌前面，正忙碌的划划写写，连头都懒得抬。<br/><br/>什么——？！<br/><br/>他们正式开始交往了一年，好不容易撇下其他几只煞风景到想按在地上狂揍的万伏灯泡，搬出集体六人大宿舍，同居三个月了。然而这个月却没有发生性关系。<br/><br/>Eric扁着嘴巴一屁股坐在矮桌上面，遮住了玟雨写了一半的词谱，倾身向前鼻子几乎碰撞上玟雨的，不满的叫：“Minu，我已经忍耐到极限了。”<br/><br/>叹口气，还捏着笔，玟雨不得不抬头正视Eric的眼睛：“这首歌过几天就要交给人家了，你再忍忍吧。”说着，他拍拍Eric的屁股，示意他让开位置。<br/><br/>哪知Eric丝毫不肯移动，就着前倾的姿势，甜腻地去咬小猫的耳朵，边舔边轻声地在他耳边诱惑着说：“好啦，只要一下下就好。”<br/><br/>玟雨身子向后一缩，啪的拍掉Eric在他颈边作恶的脸，捂着耳朵说：“不行！你的‘一下下’绝对不止‘一下下’！”若真答应这个不知节制为何物的火星人，自己明天就别想直起腰来继续写歌词了！何况，他现在灵感正浓着呢。<br/><br/>Eric摸着被玟雨打的脸颊，瞧他一付誓死也不从的样子，以往他只要这么做小猫就立刻软倒在他怀里了。他这才发现情况比他想象的还要糟糕。玟雨放下捂耳朵的手，去扯坐在他词谱上的Eric，被Eric舔咬过的耳朵透出了诱人的红色，上面还沾着Eric留下的口水，在灯光的反射下亮晶晶地……Eric咕嘟吞了一口口水。<br/><br/>美色当前……他已经忍不住了……既然这样他就只好霸王硬上弓了！<br/><br/>Eric从桌子上往前一扑，猛地把玟雨扑倒，快速地去拉扯他的衣服：“10分钟！给我10分钟就好了！”<br/><br/>“呀……！”玟雨的背撞到地板，生生的疼。他勉强撑起上身，去拉埋在自己胸口狂舔的Eric的头发，可对方一点也不在乎的继续挑逗他，玟雨舍不得下重手打他，只好改推他的额头，“你听听我的话！行不行！”<br/><br/>”……一次就好……”卖力舔着他乳首的Eric含混的说，手也不闲着去解他的裤头。<br/><br/>玟雨几乎要被他挑起欲望来了。他手忙脚乱的阻止Eric在他身上点火的大手，压抑不住的从鼻子里发出一声轻哼：“不要……”这听在Eric耳里哪是阻吓，反而是欲拒还迎地呻吟，撩拨得Eric更加的饥渴，更积极地脱他的衣服。<br/><br/>背心已经被扒掉仍在一旁，牛仔裤的扣子和拉链也全被解开了，Eric趴在他身上又咬又吸又舔的，眼见越发不可收拾，玟雨的火气噌的一下上来了。<br/><br/>“呀！我他妈的说了不要了！你当耳边风啊！”毫不留情地一脚踹上Eric形状完美的下巴，小猫迅速地往后退到安全地带，“要是我不能准时交出稿子，我的脸要往哪儿搁啊！”<br/><br/>Eric没料到玟雨真会下死力踢他，没有任何准备的受了他一脚，身子向后摔去好死不死地撞上矮桌突出地桌角……<br/><br/>“啊！我的腰——”Eric惨叫。</p><p><br/>玟雨：“…………”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三天后，我们文老大的腰终于痊愈了。可是——<br/>
<br/>
“哈哈哈……所以说……Eric哥你已经做了一个多月的和尚了……哈哈哈……”<br/>
<br/>
下了通告后，Eric兴致勃勃地打电话给玟雨，接通的过程中心里早已经意淫过几十遍和小猫在床上翻云覆雨的美好风景。<br/>
<br/>
哪料到今天李玟雨竟然要和托他写歌词的制作人吃饭，估计回到家也要深夜。郁闷至极的Eric只好把几个兄弟叫出来，在常聚的酒吧里喝喝闷酒，转换一下心情。<br/>
<br/>
俗话说得好，在家靠父母，出外靠朋友。而他文政赫的父母远在大西洋彼岸，至于家里的那位又正是问题的症结，所以遇上这种事情想到的就只剩下那些成事不足，败事有余的几只了。<br/>
<br/>
想当年他和李玟雨从暧昧期，到过渡期，最终走向成熟期，其中他们帮的忙也确实不少，虽然大部分都是倒忙。导致他和玟雨分分合合，吵吵闹闹，这情路走得有多坎坷，实在是常人所无法想象。回想到这里，我们堂堂七尺男儿文政赫也不禁挥泪模仿窦娥，只可惜了老天爷不给面子，没给他六月飞霜。这也是文老大盼星星，盼月亮，急着打包李小猫搬出来同居的最大原因了。<br/>
<br/>
虽说我们文老大完全没有对那几个兄弟抱有太大的希望，单纯地只是想兄弟们出来聚聚打打屁聊些废话添添生活情趣补偿一下欲求不满的心灵。但是一听到Junjin关心地问他干吗顶着一张没有拉干净的便秘脸，有问题说出来兄弟可以帮忙解决，他就一个感动把心里的不痛快发泄出来了。<br/>
<br/>
而结果可想而知，那边厢的Andy狂笑着倒下，还打翻了一瓶啤酒到他的阿曼尼西装裤子上。<br/>
<br/>
妈的，一百多万那！<br/>
<br/>
Andy：“哈哈哈！哥……你确定不是你的魅力不管用了？哈哈哈哈哈……”<br/>
<br/>
“金烔完，你不要拦着我！”Eric砸下手里的啤酒瓶，掳起袖子，转头对死死拽住他胳膊的兄弟吼，“今天我就非把他打成樱桃那么肿！”<br/>
<br/>
“行了行了。”申狐狸技巧的挪了挪位置，把Andy往Jinjin和自己的中间一放，怕文老大发起火来真把Andy那樱桃脸给掐成红的。<br/>
<br/>
Junjin：“我说老大，我不想惹你不高兴，但是我极度同情你。”设想一下一个正常男人和自己喜欢的人同在一个屋檐下，睡同一张床，却不能OOXX。就好比饿了三天三夜，突然出现一块牛排，却发现自己无论如何也够不着，吃不到的痛苦。<br/>
<br/>
他偷瞄了一眼旁边的申贺森：“森森啊，你还是光唱歌就好了，千万别去学玟雨写什么词词曲曲之类的。”<br/>
<br/>
贺森：“干吗？”<br/>
<br/>
Junjin：“万一哪天你像玟雨对付老大一样对我，我咋办？”<br/>
<br/>
贺森瞪眼：“不用好像了，你今天就去和老大一起睡！”<br/>
<br/>
Junjin：“我们两个都是攻，不好睡在一起的。”<br/>
<br/>
申贺森：“…………”<br/>
<br/>
金烔完：“别闹了，这酒也喝得差不多了，我们就早点散吧。老大，你也好回去等玟雨回来，今天他交稿不是吗？”<br/>
<br/>
Eric咕嘟咕嘟又灌了半瓶啤酒下去，嘟嘟囔囔：“他今天和人吃饭去了。”<br/>
<br/>
Junjin：“那么说，今晚还是没戏？”<br/>
<br/>
Eric：“妈的，我是找你们出来happy的，不是来谈我的性生活的。”<br/>
<br/>
Junjin：“关心兄弟是我们的分内事。”<br/>
<br/>
Eric：“那你也说说你的，我们好讨论一下。”<br/>
<br/>
Junjin：“这你要去问森森，我不好评论自己的表现，怕别人说我自恋。”说完还假装害羞的抿嘴笑了笑。<br/>
<br/>
Eric：“我看不必了。”<br/>
<br/>
Junjin：“？”<br/>
<br/>
Eric懒懒地往后一靠：“你家贺森早就溜了。”说着指指Andy旁边空出来的位置。<br/>
<br/>
正巧上完厕所的烔完回来：“我刚刚看见贺森开车走了。”<br/>
<br/>
Junjin一下从沙发上跳起来：“哦！Shit！”<br/>
<br/>
烔完：“怎么了？”<br/>
<br/>
Junjin：“那车是我的，还有我没带钥匙。”说完一头追了出去。<br/>
<br/>
Eric拉住也想往外走的烔完：“你小子又要上哪里去？”<br/>
<br/>
烔完：“去帮Jin看看贺森还在不在外面。”<br/>
<br/>
Eric：“你给我坐下，没看见Jin自己追出去了吗？有你什么事？你不要又借尿遁，先把你家Andy翻在我裤子上的啤酒干洗费拿来。”<br/>
<br/>
烔完不满的嚷嚷：“你不要那么抠门吧！不就几万块钱的事。自己拍CF赚的还少吗你！几个干洗费也要计较？”<br/>
<br/>
Eric斜眼深沉的着他，看的他有点发毛：“上次喝酒你小子就尿遁逃了，服务生拿账单过来我差点没吐血。不付酒钱就算了，走之前还拿了两瓶洋酒，还是最贵的那种！”<br/>
<br/>
烔完陪笑：“我哪儿逃了，只是给人家后辈送点酒过去。我也没说不付钱。”<br/>
<br/>
Eric：“你这送的可真远，一送送三天？三天后说起，你就很自然的忘记了。”<br/>
<br/>
烔完擦擦汗：“………你今天怎么这么斤斤计较？”<br/>
<br/>
Eric：“我欲求不满。照规矩没发泄的人最大，酒钱你付。”<br/>
<br/>
烔完：“哪有这种事的……”<br/>
<br/>
Eric不理他自顾自叫来服务员：“这位先生买单，再给我多包两瓶XO。”<br/>
<br/>
烔完：“…………”回头数瘪了一半有余的钱包，这泪啊。<br/>
<br/>
玟雨啊，拜托你快点牺‘身’吧！<br/>
<br/>
真是无语问苍天。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拿了两瓶XO从酒店出来，Eric还不太想回家。看看表才十一点多估计那只小猫也还没有回家，独自守着空荡荡的屋子，心情更好不到哪里去，他文政赫可不想做怨夫。拐个弯去取车，想着要不自己开车到山顶去看看星星，喝点从烔完那里弄来的XO再回去。<br/>
<br/>
打定主意，Eric往停车的地方走过去。<br/>
<br/>
Eric他们所在的这家酒吧是明星们最喜欢来的酒吧之一，时不时容易碰上一些熟人，比如说现在，Eric就遇上了熟人。<br/>
<br/>
“Eric Oppa。”<br/>
<br/>
还没走到自己的车子旁边，Eric就听到了有人叫他的声音。回头一看，竟然是私下颇为交好的女艺人朴诗妍。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，你好。是诗研啊。”Eric朝她点点头，算是打过招呼。<br/>
<br/>
“真巧，Oppa也过来喝酒？一个人？”<br/>
<br/>
“不，刚和烔完他们散了，正准备离开呢。”<br/>
<br/>
“是吗？我也刚和朋友们散席，Oppa赶时间吗？不赶的话我们俩去喝一杯怎样？”朴诗妍笑着走近，一手就挽上了Eric的手臂。<br/>
<br/>
说起这朴诗妍还曾是自己的理想型，要不是半路莫名其妙地爱上李玟雨，他估计就去追朴诗研了。<br/>
<br/>
其实也不能说玟雨是半路杀出来的，毕竟他和玟雨已经认识了快六七年了，这感情事也不是没有预兆的。只怪当时自己太白痴没法体会感情的博大精深和固中奥妙，以为对他的在乎，放不开手，和自然而然的宠溺只是兄弟间的感情罢了。直到烔完和贺森提醒自己对小猫的特别，才发现自己对他早已超出了对兄弟的范畴。<br/>
<br/>
他可从来不想去亲吻烔完的嘴（想想就冒冷汗），他可从来没有因为Jin感冒没日没夜的照顾他（谁让他看上去壮的像头牛？），他可没有因为贺森熬夜排练不睡觉而心痛得想打他（何况贺森几乎不熬夜，说那样会破坏他小王子般水当当的皮肤。男人还什么水当当，怪恶心的），他可从来没对Andy产生过性冲动（抱抱搂搂亲亲是有的啦，但是更喜欢欺负他罢了）。<br/>
<br/>
因为他的后知后决，白白浪费了五年多的大好时光，直到自己明白对玟雨的感情时，对方就差点不在自己的触手可及的位置了。可能是人的天性吧，失去了才懂得珍惜，也庆幸自己领悟得早，要不然还真的要永远失去怀里的小猫了。<br/>
<br/>
Eric从来不觉得自己和正常男人有什么不同，也没有想过有一天会喜欢上同性，会对男人的身体产生欲望。他甚至觉得和男人做爱是恶心的，但是因为是玟雨，他才能够沉迷，无法自拔。就因为是玟雨，因为那是玟雨的身体，他才会那么的贪求，如此的索求无度。<br/>
<br/>
“Oppa，你在想什么呢？”朴诗妍的声音打断了Eric的神游，她拉了拉Eric的臂膀。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，没什么。”Eric回过神，低头回答。不避免的，从他的角度看到了朴诗妍裹在紧身低胸背心里的胸部。Eric只觉身体一抖，手心有些出汗了。毕竟他已经一个多月没有做过爱了，不被刺激是不可能的。他没有任何一刻如此憎恨过自己魁梧的身高。<br/>
<br/>
“那，Oppa到底有没有空？”朴诗妍的身子又挨近了一点。<br/>
<br/>
Eric忍不住去注视她呼之欲出的丰满胸脯，脑中不自觉地就浮现出了一些色情的画面。天啊，她的胸部真的很大……从下面捧起来的话应该很软，很舒服……哦，他在想什么呢！<br/>
<br/>
“怎么，你今天要去陪玟雨 Oppa吗？”朴诗妍上扬的凤眼瞟瞟他，“那我就不打搅你了。”<br/>
<br/>
他和玟雨的关系早是圈子里半公开的秘密了，朴诗妍会知道一点也不出奇。<br/>
<br/>
“不，等等。”Eric也不知道自己为什么出声挽留她，反正这一刻他就是不希望她离开。<br/>
<br/>
满身的燥热让他的脑子昏沉沉的，他不禁怀疑自己的酒量是不是变浅了，才几瓶啤酒而已，怎么就醉了？<br/>
<br/>
“要不要和我去喝一杯？”他听见自己的嘴巴这么说。天啊，他是不是真的疯了？<br/>
<br/>
“当然好。”朴诗妍笑得狐媚极了，看在Eric眼里是种明示的挑逗。<br/>
<br/>
“那我们走吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你回来啦~”<br/><br/>打开门迎面而来的是玟雨特大的笑脸，他穿着滚有花边的围裙，正在锅子里拌炸酱面。那颇女性化的围裙穿在他身上非但不觉突兀，反而有种莫名的性吸引力，脑子里忽的闪过一些画面，真想看他一丝不挂穿着它的样子……Eric觉得自己开始变态了。<br/><br/>“怎么这么晚？我等你好久了。”李小猫撒娇地朝他走过来。<br/><br/>Eric低头换鞋，不敢正视他的笑脸，果真还是有罪恶感的：“怎么，你不是和制作人吃饭去了吗？”<br/><br/>“是啊，吃完就赶回来了。本来还要去喝酒的，但是担心你一个人在家。你和烔完他们喝酒去了？”<br/><br/>“恩。”换好鞋子，Eric走进屋。<br/><br/>小猫靠上来，有些羞涩讨好地说：“Eri，我之前那样对你真是抱歉。你没有生气吧？”为了弥补，他还特地穿了围裙等他回来呢。要是平时，他是死也不会穿的。<br/><br/>一把把那可爱过头的小东西搂进怀里，Eric叹息：“……我才没有，我怎么舍得生你的气呢？”<br/><br/>唔——这种拥抱的触感，果然和其他人不一样……果然，这才是他想要的……<br/><br/>被他摁在宽大的胸膛里，小猫的脸动啊动的想移动到一个比较好呼吸的位置，猫鼻子一耸，突然——<br/><br/>“我闻到和我们家不同的香皂味……”<br/><br/>Eric的身体顿时僵住了，小猫挣脱出他的怀抱，眼睛危险的眯起来了。<br/><br/>“Eri，为什么你的身上还有股女人的香水味？”<br/><br/>Eric噔噔噔向后急退三步，撩起袖子左嗅右闻：“什……什么味道？哪……哪有什么味道啊……”<br/><br/>见他语无伦次，惊慌失措的样子，摆明了就是不打自招。小猫眼睛里的怒火烧起来了！<br/><br/>“文晸赫！你给我解释！”<br/><br/>“我只是……一时冲动才……”Eric绞着手指，想上前抱玟雨却被他狠狠甩开了。<br/><br/>玟雨用力扯下身上的围裙，觉得自己推掉应酬提早回家想给Eric一个惊喜，简直就是一个白痴！对方根本就不领情，还出去和其他女人鬼混！<br/><br/>“好啊，文晸赫！你……你……”玟雨气的说不出话来，胸膛激烈的起伏。<br/><br/>“别这样，Minu别这样……我最喜欢的人一直只有你一个……”说着，心疼的伸手把他抱进怀里，去吻他的脖子和耳背……手抚摸过他的背脊，这是玟雨最喜欢的动作，每次他这么做，玟雨整个人都会软了。嗯，就这样让小猫的火气平息。<br/><br/>正沉醉，玟雨突然一拳打在他脸上。<br/><br/>“好痛……”<br/><br/>“文晸赫！你是白痴吗？你以为只要温柔对我，我就会原谅你？才一个月你就去偷腥，你实在是太过分了！”<br/><br/>捂着被打的脸，Eric抿紧嘴巴。没错，和玟雨以外的人睡觉他的确有错，不过……<br/><br/>“你干吗打我？都是因为你不肯和我做我才会这样的。”<br/><br/>玟雨的眼睛都气红了：“什么！？你竟然把错怪在我身上？”<br/><br/>Eric辩白：“我没有怪你。只不过有个登山家说过‘哪里有山，我就爬哪里。’我才没有偷腥，我只是爬到她身上！”<br/><br/>“不要说得这么好听！”玟雨火大的上前毫不留情地往他罪恶的下半身就是一膝盖，“做了就是做了！”<br/><br/>冷不防地被袭击，Eric疼得直冒虚汗捂着跨下趴到地上哼哼。啊，李玟雨那家伙下脚还真他妈不留情，要是那里坏了，看他以后怎么哭！<br/><br/>可能是玟雨的动作幅度太大了，一叠东西从他的裤子口袋里面掉出来，落在Eric面前。<br/><br/>保险套？<br/><br/>玟雨蹲到他面前，拾起那叠保险套：“在你觉得错之前，我是不会和你做爱的。如果下次你还偷腥，你就给我滚出去！”说完转身回房，用力地甩上门。<br/><br/>Eric躺在地上欲哭无泪。<br/><br/>玟雨啊……所以……我这不是在道歉了么……</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“性爱和……晴空。真是至理名言啊。唉……日子真是难挨。”Eric抬头望着天空，喃喃自语。<br/><br/>头顶，一只乌鸦飞过：“傻瓜……傻瓜……”<br/><br/>烔完：“兄弟，我们的日子才难挨吧。”还有那句话，应该是，女人心和秋空吧。<br/><br/>Junjin问烔完：“哥，Eric哥又怎么了？”<br/><br/>烔完耸肩：“不知道，大概他又惹玟雨不高兴了。”<br/><br/>Eric突然回头：“烔完啊，问你一个问题。”<br/><br/>难得看见Eric这么认真的表情，烔完很好奇：“问吧。什么问题。”<br/><br/>Eric：“Andy会拒绝和你做爱吗？”<br/><br/>烔完：“噗——”<br/><br/>Junjin：“噗——”<br/><br/>贺森：“噗——”<br/><br/>Andy：“噗——”<br/><br/>Eric恼怒：“你们脏不脏啊！把酒喷在我脸上！我说了什么不该说的话吗？”<br/><br/>Junjin抽着餐巾纸擦下巴上流下的啤酒：“老大，你是不是脑子坏掉了？”<br/><br/>烔完心虚：“Eric你最近是不是看了什么不健康的东西？”他记得他把那几张黄色光碟藏得天衣无缝的呀。<br/><br/>Eric没有理会他。<br/><br/>过了一会儿，Eric又问：“你们说，玟雨为什么拒绝和我做爱？”<br/><br/>Junjin：“噗——咳咳……”<br/><br/>贺森：“噗——咳咳咳……”<br/><br/>Andy：“噗——咳咳咳咳……”<br/><br/>这次烔完走运没有喝酒，但也差点被自己的口水呛到：“这个嘛……我不是当事人，很难回答你。”<br/><br/>“难道就因为我的一次小失误吗？人生难免会做错事，烔完和Jin也常惹他不高兴，为什么偏偏对我这么苛刻……”Eric擦擦脸上的酒，似乎并不需要烔完的回答，只是自问自答的沉浸在思考里。<br/><br/>其他几只就在旁边小声地讨论起来。<br/><br/>贺森：“Eric是不是憋太久，把脑子给憋坏了？本来就不是地球人的构造，坏了我们也不知道要怎么维修啊。赶快送医院吧？”<br/><br/>烔完：“送医院要是给知道是欲求不满造成的非典型精神病，我们以后还要不要混了？网络谣言多可怕啊！现在撇清关系也太晚了点，要不，我先给他煎两贴药试试？”<br/><br/>Andy：“你那些药治关节病，头痛流鼻涕之类的还行，对精神病管不管用啊？别吃出其他的毛病。”<br/><br/>Junjin满脸天真地问：“地球的药，他能吃啊？”<br/><br/>一语惊醒梦中人。<br/><br/>众人恍然大悟。<br/><br/>贺森：“看不出，你也有聪明的时候。”<br/><br/>Junjin美得：“是不是又多爱了我一点？”<br/><br/>不用说，下场绝对是回旋踢。<br/><br/>Andy小声说：“玟雨哥真是奇怪，男人应该忍不住性欲这种东西的。”和一群拿不要脸当免费面膜往脸上抹的哥哥们在一起久了，纯洁的Andy，竟然脸不红气不喘的说出这种话来！<br/><br/>烔完耳朵尖，听见立刻凑上去：“Andy你真诚实，来哥哥我给你一点奖励。”嘟起来的嘴巴上面还有啤酒泡沫。<br/><br/>狐狸看见这幕躲到一旁干呕了好几下，Junjin不明所以然，大概是回旋踢的后遗症还没退，不怕死的说了一句：“森森，你难不成怀孕了？”<br/><br/>烔完抹把汗：“Jin啊，你和森森在一起怎么久难道还不知道他和你一个性别？”<br/><br/>Junjin：“知道啊？你以为我白痴啊。”<br/><br/>烔完苦口婆心：“你这么说证明你还有救，哥哥现在教你，男人是不会怀孕的。”<br/><br/>申贺森：“妈的，真混蛋了，我身边怎么没一个正常人？”说完还狠狠踩了Junjin两脚泄愤。<br/><br/>烔完颇为同情的看了跳脚的Junjin一眼：“森森啊，你要把Junjin踩坏了，以后谁还能给你踩？”<br/><br/>贺森：“这不是重点，我们今天的重点是老大。”<br/><br/>烔完：“森森千万表爬墙。别看Jin这小子傻，还能赚一点钱，给你撒撒是没问题的。老大有玟雨了，而且他惧内没有男子气概。”<br/><br/>贺森默然，右脚已经蠢蠢欲动抬起来划圈圈了。<br/><br/>“走了。”Eric突然放下酒瓶，扔掉烟蒂，站起来说。<br/><br/>“喂……”<br/><br/>没等众人给反应，就走出包厢了。<br/><br/>然而又是这么凑巧，刚走出去，迎面就看到朴诗妍和她的几个朋友走进来。<br/><br/>“Eric Oppa~ 又见面了。”朴诗妍笑眯眯的和他打招呼。<br/><br/>“嗯。”Eric点上一根烟。<br/><br/>“Oppa，一起去吃饭吧。”朴诗妍回头和她的朋友说了几句话，匆匆从后面赶了上来，挽住Eric的手臂。<br/><br/>属于女人的体香和碰触到他臂膀的柔软胸部触感……Eric急忙不动声色的避开她的碰触。<br/><br/>“我不去。”说完，撇下朴诗妍大步往停车的地方走去。<br/><br/>求求你，别再用你的胸部看着我了。我只是被你的身体迷惑了而已，他竟然这么容易受诱惑，真是想哭啊……</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂，换你去洗了。”从浴室出来的玟雨，踹了一脚呆坐在地上看电视的Eric。<br/>
<br/>
闻声回头——<br/>
<br/>
啊啊啊啊啊！！！Eric感觉全身的血液都往两个地方集中了，上面的头和下面的头……<br/>
<br/>
玟雨竟然只穿了一件长到膝盖的黑色网丝状背心，里面的那条小内裤是……天啊，竟然是丁字的！他……怎么能穿成那样……！Eric抱着头，可是又无法阻止自己的视线。以前他求他，他都不愿意穿成那样的啊！<br/>
<br/>
而且还——<br/>
<br/>
玟雨走到冰箱那边，弯腰从里面拿出纸盒包装的牛奶，打开来……送到嘴边……仰起头。<br/>
<br/>
从Eric的角度刚好看见他侧面的弧度，微微突起因为喝东西而不断上下滑动的喉结，弯弯向上翘起的嘴角……承载不住的牛奶……滴下来了……<br/>
<br/>
哦……不要穿成那样喝牛奶……不要用双手捧着……嘴角流出乳白色的液体……Eric正尽情地妄想中。哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！不要啊，饶了他吧……<br/>
<br/>
玟雨回过头，眯细了眼睛，风情万种的斜睨过来：“要喝吗？”<br/>
<br/>
Eric一时没反应过来：“什么？”玟雨他没有生气了……？<br/>
<br/>
玟雨慢慢地走过来，跪到Eric的面前，红艳艳地嘴唇边还残留着淡淡地牛奶渍，他伸出小舌头挑逗地舔了一圈，又缩了回去。Eric真想狠狠吮吸住它，不让它回去，可是他不敢动。玟雨的脸渐渐靠近他，吞吐的气息里有牛奶的腥香气，他用他沙哑低沉但软软地嗓音说：“牛奶？还是我的……这里？”他那可爱诱人的手指一路爬过网丝下的身体，最后停留在下腹黑色丁字内裤包裹着的秘处，情色的游移着……<br/>
<br/>
Eric被他挑逗的几乎喘不上气，恨不得能变成他的手指：“当然是……你的……那里比较好。”什么嘛，原来玟雨也想和好啊，真是不够坦率的小东西。来，不乖哦，学坏挑逗我，自己的手有什么好玩的，让我的手来服侍你吧。<br/>
<br/>
伸开双臂去抱那个惹人心痒难耐的家伙，Eric闭起眼，噘起嘴，朝那张想了好久的嘴狠狠吻下去……<br/>
<br/>
咦？人呢？<br/>
<br/>
“晚安。”灵活地抽离了自己的身体，玟雨站起来坏坏地朝他一笑，“快去洗洗，今晚还是沙发哦。”<br/>
<br/>
Eric的手还维持着拥抱的姿势，可怀里面诱惑的小东西已经屁颠颠的进房间睡觉去了。手尴尬的放下来，玟雨那家伙绝对是故意的！也就是说，小猫还是相当的生气咯……可是，他的下半身……要怎么办……？<br/>
<br/>
……叹气，只好自己动手。<br/>
<br/>
因为紧身牛仔裤绷着有点痛，Eric以奇怪的姿势从地板上慢慢爬起来，走进浴室里，快速除去全身的衣服，打开淋浴的花伞。<br/>
<br/>
呼……呼……可恶！已经用手加快速度的上下移动了，可是却迟迟没有射精的欲望。没有办法，Eric只好闭上眼睛开始想像玟雨在床上的样子。<br/>
<br/>
激烈喘息的红色的脸，激情难耐时微张的眼睛里漫溢出的水，扭动着蛇一般生生妩媚的腰身……火烫的体温，咸涩的汗水，还有高潮的时候嘶哑叫喊的声音……叫着他的名字……<br/>
<br/>
Eri……Eri……<br/>
<br/>
啊……终于草草完事，Eric双手撑着淋浴室的瓷砖墙平静自己的呼吸。挤出些玟雨最喜欢的薄荷味沐浴乳胡乱往身上抹，Eric皱紧眉头看倒映在玻璃上自己模糊的影子，难道他还要继续这样的生活？<br/>
<br/>
可恶！自己DIY根本就不够……还是想要……<br/>
<br/>
迅速冲完，迅速擦干净身体，Eric套上竹篮子里玟雨为他准备好的干净睡裤。那只小猫明明还是在意着他的，为什么就是在这件事情上面与他僵持不下呢？<br/>
<br/>
走出浴室，Eric边用毛巾擦着头发上滴下的水，边往他们的卧室走去。轻手轻脚地扭开门，大床中央的小猫抱着被子一动不动，呼吸平稳地睡着了。裸露在被子外面的肩膀和半边胸膛在光线昏暗的房间里，看上去像暗色的蜂蜜般诱人。Eric扔掉毛巾，爬上床，轻轻拉开被子，小猫还是习惯裸睡，减肥后精瘦结实的身体在Eric的眼前一览无遗。<br/>
<br/>
看那家伙的腰，好像又瘦了。Eric更喜欢以前的玟雨，粉粉嫩嫩肉嘟嘟，抱在怀里舒服，看着也可爱的紧。自从准备出一辑以后，玟雨就开始减肥，运动量大的不象话，饭却只吃一点点。Eric不止一次说他，他又不是烔完，况且烔完那42E的身材也实在是恐怖了一点。<br/>
<br/>
幸好小猫的体制不像烔完，瘦了多了肌肉以后，反而把细腰和翘臀给突出了。先不说到底有没有变man，至少在Eric眼里，是越变越妖气，甚至比以前还多了丝丝妩媚和艳丽。<br/>
<br/>
比女人还妖媚，男人中的极品，这是Eric看见玟雨为了代言一套系列服装，第一次大胆的画上烟熏妆还脱光光后的感叹。美则美，妖是妖，可是让Eric吐血的是，小猫似乎跨出尝试的第一步后，对烟熏妆和脱衣服这些玩意儿上了瘾，动不动就画上浓浓地眼线，然后每场表演必脱不误。Eric敢肯定看过李玟雨舞台的不管男人还是女人百分之九十九点九九，都把那只小猫从里到外，从上到下彻底视奸过一遍，说不定还拿照片做过什么不乖的事情。可惜我们李小猫同学没有一点自觉，不只不断在节目里问自己性不性感，竟然还觉得性感的不够！跳舞像在挑逗，唱歌跟呻吟没两样；抛眉眼，勾手指，舔嘴唇，伸舌头，兴奋时连自摸都用上！抖跨，扭腰，踢腿，撒娇……罪状多不胜数，连数都数不过来！爱上这么只爱现猫，Eric真想大哭三声。<br/>
<br/>
他甚至有下过决心去买一辆自行车，然后载着他的小猫回火星算了。<br/>
<br/>
Eric凑上脸尝试去吻玟雨裸露的脖子，他知道玟雨一向是浅眠的，怕闹醒了他，小猫严重的下床气会让他近日来的酷刑又无限期的延长。论体格和力气，小猫是比不上他的，用强的也完全可以达到发泄的目的。可是Eric一点也不想强迫他，甚至是害怕去面对之后的残局的。<br/>
<br/>
吻渐渐从嘴唇的轻触变为吮咬，玟雨没有一丝清醒的迹象，定是白天的行程累坏了小猫，睡得比往日都要沉。<br/>
<br/>
Eric动作大胆起来，他翻过小猫的身子，抬起他的腿环住自己的腰。<br/>
<br/>
睡着了的话，小猫就是他的了。<br/>
<br/>
犯罪？当然不是，他们这是在和解。<br/>
<br/>
迷恋地流连在玟雨突起的锁骨处，那两道撑起了薄薄皮肤的骨头仿佛是对他下了咒，Eric像舔棒棒糖一般蠕动着舌头划圈圈，慢慢往下移用唇瓣夹住小猫胸前的可爱小乳头玩弄着。嘴上的动作温柔，手却已经迫不及待的去拉小猫下身的短裤。<br/>
<br/>
突然——<br/>
<br/>
Eric大叫一声从玟雨的身上爬起来，飞一样跳下床往外面奔去。<br/>
<br/>
“哇啊啊啊！！好痛……咳咳咳……李玟雨，你到底在……咳咳……搞什么！”<br/>
<br/>
冲进厨房，扭开水龙头Eric将嘴凑上去拼命地往嘴里灌水，喝的太猛，呛得他一边咳嗽，一边流眼泪，一边继续往喉咙里添水，以便抑制喉管产生的浓烈灼烧的疼痛。<br/>
<br/>
玟雨睁开眼睛自床上坐起来，笑眯了两弯虾眼，月牙一样可爱。他从枕头底下摸出一棵血红红的辣椒拿在手上朝Eric摇一摇忍着笑说：“是辣椒哟，对治疗吸手指之类的坏行为是很有效的。”<br/>
<br/>
捂着发烫的嘴，Eric垂下肩膀。他看玟雨爬下床关门甚至还听到落锁的声音。<br/>
<br/>
为什么？他到底做错了什么？和女人睡过一次觉，真的是那么严重的事吗？他不是已经道歉了吗？为什么，玟雨还是要这样对他？<br/>
<br/>
他实在是不懂…………<br/>
<br/>
不过，他更搞不懂自己。<br/>
<br/>
他到底想怎样？如果只是单纯地想发泄，自慰也就足够了，可是他想要的…………好像并不是那个。<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“我要睡了。”Eric对坐在地上看电视的玟雨说。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，晚安。”玟雨二话不说从地上爬起来走回房间关上门。<br/>
<br/>
Eric翻身将脸埋进沙发里面，烦躁的踢着腿。玟雨他——难道一点都不想和自己做爱吗？<br/>
<br/>
玟雨他——不爱他吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂，Eric你今天究竟怎么了？状态这么糟糕？”<br/><br/>不知道是第几次的NG，让平时极为欣赏他的PD都受不了，出声谴责他的不专心。<br/><br/>“只是叫你简单的摆一个满足的表情都不会吗？大家可都是辛苦的陪着你加班啊！算了算了，今天到此结束，Eric你也回去休息吧，希望你明天别再把这么乱七八糟的状态带到工作上面来！”<br/><br/>看情势就算熬夜拍摄可能也过不了，镜头对面的男主角根本就没把心思给带来，叫他笑起来像哭，表现满足倒像别人欠了他的。PD长长叹一口气，从来没见过Eric这付魂不守舍的模样，偏偏那男人又不是个容易亲近的主，也不好去问他到底发生了什么事，还是早点放人休息算了。<br/><br/>Eric不雅的抓抓造型帅气的头发，一一鞠躬对剧组说辛苦了。心中十分抱歉，但是他也清楚明白以自己现在的状态肯定是拍不出什么能够看的东西。满足？他都整整几个月没有满足过了，叫他摆满足的表情不是比杀了他还难上几百倍么。什么是满足？你们懂个屁！让你们和老婆关在一起几个月，只可以看不让用XX，看你们还满足的起来？不给他哭，文晸赫三个字倒过来写！<br/><br/>想到伤心处，Eric就一阵委屈。他坐到镜子前面卸妆，发现一向以皮肤好著称的自己额头上竟然也因为几个月来的内分泌不协调生出了一颗碍眼的豆豆。将脸上的妆容卸尽，Eric擦了一点爽肤水在红肿的豆豆上，扁扁嘴从口袋里掏出手机，显示屏上的李玟雨笑得那个叫春风化雨，小爪子托着下巴，小眼睛眯成缝，漂亮的小嘴咧开露出两排雪白整齐的牙齿，没心没肺的。心情原本就不好的文老大看见自己手机屏保上的李小猫笑得开心，更是郁闷。<br/><br/>对啊，你是开心了！每天晚上那样玩我很爽吧？<br/><br/>文老大气呼呼地打开文件夹找到李小猫的那张照片，手指放在删除键上半天按不下去，思想斗争了很久还是舍不得删，最后只是把那张看着受气的屏保换了了事。<br/><br/>“Eric啊，我们走了。”化妆师和造型师拎着大包小包和他道再见。<br/><br/>“嗯，辛苦了。”Eric心不在焉的敷衍道。<br/><br/>“和我们吃宵夜去？”<br/><br/>“不了，还是回家睡觉。”<br/><br/>经纪人：“我送你回去？”<br/><br/>“不了，我自己走。”文老大甩甩手，一点也没有回家的心思，只是先打发走众人，好一个人想想。<br/><br/>人都走的差不多了，文老大窝在小沙发上，他是怕了回家。每天晚上和玟雨共处一室，却不能碰，不是没硬上过，偏偏玟雨和他较上劲了，发了狠下手打他，甜头没捞到倒是多了很多淤青。Eric实在是无法理解玟雨到底想怎样？他这样不是故意逼他出去偷吃吗？<br/><br/>Eric抱着头在沙发上磨蹭，啊，烦死了！他现在满脑子都在想着要发泄，要是不给他做，明天恐怕还是一张死人脸。在沙发上换了108次姿势，又站起来走了两圈，一头帅气的造型已经变成鸟窝。不管了！豁出去的拿起扔在沙发上的手机，Eric搜索出名字按下拨号键……<br/><br/>“喂。”电话很快接通了。<br/><br/>“喂，诗妍是我，我请你吃宵夜吧……”</p><p><br/><br/>和朴诗妍做爱的确很舒服，可是也就仅此而已。<br/><br/>“给我一支烟。”靠在床头，朴诗妍朝Eric努努嘴，示意Eric把床头柜的烟盒还有打火机递过来。<br/><br/>Eric递过去的同时自己也抽出一根点上，心情有那么一点不舒服起来。虽然身体是发泄了，可是总有那里不对劲，特别是刚刚做完就要求抽烟，怎么看怎么就像是某种各取所需的交易。<br/><br/>“和我做爱你不感到空虚吗？”叼着烟，口齿有些含糊不清的，但是对方显然还是听懂了他的问题。<br/><br/>“为什么这么问？”朴诗妍有些吃惊，弯起膝盖来看着他。<br/><br/>Eric将单手枕在脑后，望着天花板吐出烟雾迷糊了自己的眼睛：“因为……我又不喜欢你。”<br/><br/>“啊，真是过分。”勾起嘴角笑，朴诗妍看上去并没有因为这句话而伤心，像是早就料到了，“你还真坦白，虽然知道你和我上床不过是因为想忘记被人忽略的寂寞，但是这么直接让我有点伤心呢。”<br/><br/>咦？想忘记被人忽略的寂寞？<br/><br/>Eric一僵，转头看着说这话的女人。<br/><br/>“啊呀呀，你不会一直都没发现吧？瞧瞧你一付得不到关心的闹脾气的脸，玟雨Oppa让你吃足苦头了吧？谁让你出来偷吃。”<br/><br/>“你怎么会知道？而且，一开始是你引诱我上床的呀！”Eric扔掉指间的烟蒂，睁大眼睛。<br/><br/>“不是你忍不住我也不会得逞，不过是想尝一下国民美男的滋味罢了。”朴诗妍的脸乐开了花，“你很爱玟雨Oppa吧？真羡慕他。”<br/><br/>Eric被她笑得脸皮有些挂不住了，翻身起来穿衣服。突然之间，他觉得自己是个差劲透了的男人。恐怕这世界上不会再有比他更后之后觉的人了吧？<br/><br/>“我走了。”以后他不会再做这种事了。<br/><br/>“小心点。”<br/><br/>Eric没听出朴诗妍的弦外之音，自顾自套好外套走出去。<br/><br/>现在才明白，他一直很喜欢翻云覆雨的性爱。可是，他之所以会感到不满足，是因为他的心没有任何感受。原来不满足的，不是身体，是心欲求不满。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“出去！”<br/><br/>玟雨站在玄关处面无表情。<br/><br/>“对不起，这一次我一定会好好反省。”Eric双手合十，求饶的说。<br/><br/>“出去。别再回来了。”毫无转换余地的冷淡嗓音，玟雨死命的瞪着他。<br/><br/>Eric不理会他，脱了鞋子就要跨进来，他弯腰去拿拖鞋，哪知玟雨比他快一步，拎起Eric专署的那双深蓝色拖鞋就往门外面仍。<br/><br/>“我叫你出去。”<br/><br/>Eric无奈的转过身，不怕死的想去抱抱愤怒中的小猫：“我已经在道歉了，拜托你接受吧。”他本来就不是能将这种话挂在嘴边的男人，玟雨又不是不知道他这人最讨厌对不起之类的肉麻话了。<br/><br/>他已经这么低声下气了，他文晸赫这辈子还没低声下气的求过谁，全部都为李玟雨破例了。<br/><br/>“你他妈的还有什么脸用你这脏手抱我！给我滚出去——！王八蛋！”玟雨手脚并用发了疯一样在他怀里挣扎，无奈力气输人，躲到哪里都离不开Eric纠缠的四肢。他恼羞成怒的抡起拳头就往Eric脸上砸。<br/><br/>Eric吃痛，但手上的力道却不肯减，硬是用蛮力把小猫困在怀里，还推推攘攘的把他推到玄关的墙壁上面，死死摁住他的手，把他两条腿夹在自己的腿中间。<br/><br/>“听我说……”<br/><br/>“听个屁！给我松手！文晸赫你个狗娘养的！你那么喜欢出去搞我成全你，你他妈的出去干别人去，随便你捅女人，还是男人的屁眼，老子跟你没关系了！”挣不开束缚已经够让人火大了，Eric还把他按在墙上，他以为他李玟雨是个被他随便玩的娃娃是吧？！<br/><br/>“你说什么？有种再说一遍？”一听没关系三个字，Eric立马危险的眯起眼睛。李玟雨你翅膀硬了，想飞了？是谁一不开心就往他怀里钻？是谁不哭则以，一哭就要人当宝贝一样哄？是谁动不动就发脾气，对他拳打脚踢？你李玟雨占了我那么多年便宜，现在想跟我撇清关系？门儿也没有！<br/><br/>“我说我他妈的和你这混蛋没关系！你给我滚！我们没、关、呜……”玟雨仰着脖子叫嚣，输身高不能输了气势。哪知话还没吼完，后面全被吸进压下来的嘴里了。<br/><br/>只能怪李玟雨自己把头抬起来的，Eric就着这姿势，咬着他的嘴唇吻，把他不想听的伤人话全给堵回那张嘴里。<br/><br/>“呜……呜呜呜……”玟雨瞪圆了小眼睛，两条腿使劲踢着想找出个空子，手也奋力扭动。操，文晸赫这不要脸的竟然用吻过别人的嘴吻他！还舔的那么高兴！李玟雨咽不下这口气，愤怒的就是一口——<br/><br/>“啊！”<br/><br/>Eric抬脸，五官痛得拧在一起，嘴里立刻有鲜红的血淌下来，见状李玟雨得意地笑：“怎样？看你还他妈敢惹老子，放手！给我滚！”<br/><br/>Eric脸色一变，松开了钳制，一自由玟雨就推开还挡着他的胸膛想钻出去。哪知，Eric才没打算放过他，大手一捞就把他给甩回原位了。这次用一只手就把他的两手反剪到背后，力气比之前使出的还大，另一只手捏住他的下巴，仿佛要捏碎他的骨头，玟雨痛得不得不张开嘴巴，Eric阴声说：“我让你再咬！”说完一嘴巴覆上去，把玟雨还想躲的舌头咬住拖进嘴里，像要把它拖出来吃掉般用力吸舔。<br/><br/>滑滑的舌头有不可思议的热度，舌头被拉扯的激痛，让玟雨忍不住哼哼。满嘴都是血腥味，刺激的他想吐。血液被口水稀释了，咽不下去的就沿着两人贴合的嘴角往下流，渐渐那恶心的血腥味在彼此的口腔里变了味道。可玟雨被Eric捏的痛极了，手没法动只好用身体去撞他，就算这样Eric也没放开他，玟雨恨得抬脚绊他，却一个踉跄自己脚下一滑往地上摔去。Eric动作灵敏，搂着他一转，生生换了两人的位置，自己做肉垫摔到地上。<br/><br/>碰！很响的一声，Eric的手敲到玄关与室内连接处高出的台阶，痛得浑身一抖冷汗都出来了，对玟雨的桎梏自然就松了。纠缠的唇齿分开，玟雨低着头趴在Eric的胸口。Eric躺着不动，视线所及只能看见他后脑翘着的几缕头发。过了一会儿胸口的衣服传来了湿意，趴在身上的身体细微地颤动起来，Eric胸口一闷，玟雨在哭！<br/><br/>“够了！我再也不要这样了……为什么总是我在喜欢你呢？你多少要……体会一下……我的感受啊……”哽咽的鼻音闷闷地从他的胸口传出来。<br/><br/>Eric举起不痛的那只手环住玟雨颤抖的腰身，勉强抬起另一只去摸他的头发：“我……真的很……对不起……”他不擅长安慰人，嗫嚅了半天也才迸出这句话。<br/><br/>“我也是一直……在忍耐啊！你这个混蛋……”<br/><br/>Eric因为他的话瞠大眼睛，庆幸玟雨埋在他胸前的脸，看不见他丰富的表情变化。<br/><br/>他——真是身在福中不知福。以前他一直以为玟雨在他身边是理所当然的，所以只是一味地向他宣泄自己的感情，累的时候向他撒娇，时不时的淘气作弄他，伤害他。原来他文晸赫才是没有李玟雨什么都做不了的那个人啊！<br/><br/>“我就不会做对不起你的事情，无论身体或者精神上的出轨……我都不会去做……”<br/><br/>“你敢出轨我就杀了你！”Eric暗哑着声音说。<br/><br/>“什么！”玟雨蓦地抬起脸，恨不得咬死这个不要脸的男人。<br/><br/>Eric拉近小猫的脸去吻他湿漉漉地眼睛：“你不在意我，让我觉得寂寞。你不肯和我做爱，让我怀疑你是不是真的喜欢我。我只希望你回头看看我，所以和你赌气。我知道自己很没用，我受不了一个人。”<br/><br/>他喜欢玟雨的心情……是好几十倍的。<br/><br/>玟雨愣愣地，他第一次听见Eric说肉麻的话，还一次说这么多：“再说一次……”吸吸鼻子，玟雨唇边露出了一点笑意。<br/><br/>“不要。”Eric咳嗽着含混过去，“我们换个地方谈好不好？”<br/><br/>“哪里？”<br/><br/>“比如说……床上……”<br/><br/>在同样的体温当中一起入眠，只是这样就够了。<br/><br/>“牵着手睡吧？”玟雨伸出可爱肉肉的小爪子。<br/><br/>Eric一声不吭的抓过来，他的手好小，明明是个男人却什么都比自己小了几号，他的手可以正好把他的包起来呢。Eric偷偷瞄了一眼玟雨被子底下裸露的身体，也只有那个地方……不算小吧……<br/><br/>把玟雨整个搂进怀里，呼吸着他呼出的热气，如此的水乳交融，只希望今后他也能一直呆在他身旁。<br/><br/>不管过了多少年，他们两个人都可以这样，手牵着手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>